pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Chespin
|} Chespin (Japanese: ハリマロン Harimaron) is a . It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Chespin is one of three starter Pokémon of Kalos available at the beginning of Pokémon X and Y. Along with Fennekin, Froakie, , and , it was the first Generation VI Pokémon to be revealed to the public on January 8, 2013 as part of the broadcast. Biology Chespin is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It has a light-brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular-shaped markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of Chespin's head. The shell can protect Chespin from powerful attacks. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. These quills are typically soft, but Chespin can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. Chespin's oval eyes are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is orange. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and does not worry about small details.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/starters/ In the anime Major appearances Clemont's Chespin Clemont's Chespin first appeared in Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, in which he was given to Clemont by Professor Sycamore. Chespie A Chespin named Chespie appeared in Mega Evolution Special I under the ownership of a beginner Trainer named Mairin. Minor appearances Chespin made its debut appearance in A Battle of Aerial Mobility! under the ownership of Professor Sycamore. A Starter Pokémon Chespin appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!. A 's Chespin appeared in A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell? . A Starter Pokémon Chespin appeared in a flashback in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!. Two Chespin appeared in Till We Compete Again!, where one was a Starter Pokémon that was offered as a choice for a to choose from and one was on a video screen in the Lumiose City airport. A Trainer's Chespin appeared during a flashback in SS036. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Chespin appears in CXY00. In the movie adaptations Clemont's Chespin debuted in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, Professor Sycamore gave Trevor three starter Pokémon so that might choose one and stop his shut-in behavior. Although initially reluctant, X decided to take Chespin and named him Marisso in Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change. He later evolved into a Quilladin. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Chespin debuted in PMXY01 of . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Chespin appears as a Poké Ball summon. It uses to damage opponents. Trophy information NA: Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. This Grass-type Pokémon is one of the new Pokémon you can choose when starting a new adventure. The spikes on its head could stop a truck. It can evolve into Quilladin. Its Seed Bomb move will scatter bombs around it that instantly explode. PAL: Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. This Grass-type Pokémon is one of the ones you can choose at the start of Pokémon X and Y. The thick shell covering its head and back is so strong, it can protect Chespin's body from almost any impact. Its Seed Bomb attack will scatter bombs around it that instantly explode. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 1}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 152}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Shrub Forest (All Areas)}} |area=Area 09: Stage 03}} |} |} In events Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=651 |name2=Quilladin |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=652 |name3=Chesnaught |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia Origin Chespin is based on a Official Nintendo Magazine - Interview: Game Freak on the origins of Pokémon X & Y and a . Name origin Chespin is a combination of '' and pin. It may also be from (an old term for hedgehog), (the name of some species of chestnuts), and spina (Latin for thorn). Harimaron is a combination of 蝟 harinezumi (hedgehog), 針 hari (needle), and marron (French for chestnut). In other languages , , and |de=Igamaro|demeaning=From and |fr=Marisson|frmeaning=From and |es=Chespin|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Chespin|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=도치마론 Dochimaron|komeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=哈力栗 Hālìlì|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=哈力馬龍 Hālihkmáhlùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=चेस्पिन Chespin|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Чеспин Chespin|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Clemont's Chespin * Marisso * Chespie Notes External links |} 650 650 de:Igamaro fr:Marisson it:Chespin ja:ハリマロン pl:Chespin zh:哈力栗